Talk:Horace/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170301052602
Adele with (!) 1.9 from Increase Attack IV and prince 21% buff: 397+120*1,21*1,9 = 1188 damage. Horace with 1.7 from her skill with prince 21% buff: 797+81*1,21*1,7 = 1806 melee damage, 70% during ranged = 1264 damage. Attack-speed-wise it is still 116 frames for standard witches and 83 frames for Horace. Sure, Witches have a lot of advantages (better range, slow etc.) but having casual Horace at the backside, sitting in slot that otherwise would be pretty useless and doing more pure magical (!) DPS on skill than witch would do (or with the witch for maximum wreckage) totally kills everything. On-skill Claudia has 699+84*1,21*1,4 = 1326 true damage, (off skill 947 magical damage) every 76 frames. On skill Horace can basicaly be on-skill Clauda that throws shoots everywhere around her, and if somethings get onto her it will be hit for over 1800 magical damage and most likely die in few hits. 797+81*1,21 = 1062 damage off-skill every 82 frames is basically Valkyrie DPS (Thetis has 442+120*1,21 = 680 damage every 60 frames), 70% of that - 743 damage every 82 frames isn't that far off decent Archer (Spica 469+120*1,21*1,07 = 762 damage every 59 frames, Bashira 439+120*1,21 = 676 damage every 62 frames). Valkyrie off-skill, Sniper off-skill off-block, Princess with skill on-skill, Witch with skill on-skill off-block. IMO preeeety good - especially melee-slot-witch part :P For sure she isn't the first-deploy, she costs quite a bit and doesnt have as wide map presence as Archers or Witches (or dont have anti-air bonus of archers), or dont have Valkyrie bonuses, but for me she is possibly the most powerfull support in the game. Bernice-Horace-Claudia - single lane that can do wonders. Her three individual factors - health from affection as her first priority, her strength of the skill and decent uptime+init, and her AW ability that lets her pierce through some of the nastier armors all do wonders and make her more reliable unit, and considerably better support-duelist than both Charlotte and Sabinne where both of them have really weird timing-wise and weak skills, AW Abilities that dont fix the problem of low attack on lightly armored targets off skill, and dicey healthpool - which Horacys toolsbox adresses. In my opinion she is the strongest side-class - I most likely wouldn't prioritize awakening her over HAT, but I could possibly prioritize awakening her over Soldier/Princess - not because she is better than those, but because she gain a lot (more armor piercing through more attack, her passive helping with that, ranged damage increase from 60% to 70%), when Soldiers dont get anything super powerfull on their awakening (especially not needed if you have strong early game shrines/blacks), and princesses get mostly health from their awakenings (and some atk but it doesnt matter as much on magical users vs physical users). To me she looks like pretty good early awakening and blind team unit as she can both be support for longer maps or duelist/ganger/panic for shorter maps unlike most of the other units (Valkyries - great early/mid but not super powerfull to keep, Anya and other units - high cost good setup but close to no flexibility). Now goddes just give me Estelle and Ingrid (black Mage that buffs Magic Fencers and black Magic Fencer... that buffs Magic Fencers). Having Mage with insane skill with init of 1 and Magic Fencer with insane skill with the init of 1 is everything I want at the moment :P